1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for dusting products and to an apparatus for dusting products.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,626 discloses powder delivery nozzles distributed transverse to the direction in which the printed products are conveyed, which together produce a cloud of powder-gas mixture, through which the products are moved.
If the products are not resistant to bending, for example, printed sheets, the jets of powder-gas mixture discharged by the delivery nozzles produce a transverse sag in the product. This is a disadvantage for a smooth guidance of the products. The intense pressure of the jets of powder-gas mixture on the surface of the products to be dusted also produces unstable flow conditions. A further disadvantage of the known arrangement is that the reflected jets of air carry a relatively large proportion of the powder away from the surface of the products to be dusted.